The Last Hybrid
by Jah157
Summary: This is a story about a dragon hybrid called Gargamal. He, along with other types of hybrids, live in a world where they are considered abominations to nature across all the four kingdoms. The land is consisted of 4 kingdoms, Vescaria, The Aswor, The Zoblus, and The Ubral. Gargamal seeks revenge for what happen to him and to protect everyone he can from suffering like he did.


"Gargamal run!" Said mother just before she was crushed by an earth user. A sudden shock ran through every scale of my body, "NOOOOOOOOO!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I tried to run to my mother to try and help her but everytime I kept getting pushed back by the other parents and children running to avoid being killed. I slowly gained ground until i was right at the giant rock that had my mother underneath, i pushed it with every ounce of strength I had, but was unable to move it even an inch. "Look at the weak lizardling trying to move this rock. Haha, these dragon hybrids will be easy prey for our kingdoms greatest warriors." Said the guard that had caused this.

The guard just hovered watching me suffer over her, he truly enjoyed this, I thought. That started a raging fire within me. As he approached me, he was about to say something, but was interrupted by a stream of fire from my mouth. "I WILL MURDER YOU!" I screamed at him. I lunged at him, claws ready for the kill but he was to quick. He dodged my blow and in return struck the back of my neck. I felt a shock go up and down my whole body and fell flat on the ground. My vision started to get hazy and I couldn't think straight. I layed there anticipating my next move. Before I could even make a sound, He ordered the rest of his people to start laying waste to the rest of my village, killing everyone in sight. They started burning everything in reach. Our warriors tried to hold the soldiers at bay for as long as they could while everyone who wasn't killed in the massacre tried to escape. Unfortunately, a lot of our warriors were fire users, and most of the soldiers they brought were water users, which meant they had the advantage over them. Everyone that flew were easy targets for the air users since they are able to manipulate the air currents and force all flyers to the ground.

I struggled to get up, but being a teenage hybrid left me more vulnerable to strong attacks like his. As I was almost on all fours, he stepped on my back and forced me back to ground. "What a joke, i thought dragon hybrids were supposed to be strong, yet all i see is a weak, pathetic, boy. You abominations will be cleansed of this world, and order will be restored to the natural balance." He said as he stood over me.

He drew his sword, raised it above my back, and was ready to kill me in an instant. "Restore this!" Yelled my father as he smashed his fire encased fist into the captains face and sent him flying across the village. "I got you son." My father picked me up and ran as fast and hard as he could. He ran through many soldiers and their stray elemental attacks. He ran through earth and water attacks, pushing through the pain. He was able to run through a few soldiers waiting outside the village. He ran through a field filled with bodies of our kind, some with horror expression stained on their faces. Some still clinging to their children and family, probably hoped they would shield the blow. He ran through twigs, trees, and branches.

He ran until we were in the clear. There were only a few survivors waiting in the thick edge of brushes and trees. "Chief kaldon." A warrior said in a low voice to avoid being detected. He walked over to the others and hid with them. "How many others are there?" The chief asked. "Not many my liege, 2 men, 2 women, and 3 children. Our warriors tried to hold the line for others to escape, but there were others waiting outside. Knowing some might run and waited to slaughter them like animals. What's our next plan?" I walked over to my father and the man he was talking to, I felt the anger in myself that I've never felt before, no. Not anger, but rage. Pure rage for what these monsters have done to our people and land. Rage as i saw the smoke coming from what used to be my home.

As i neared them i blurted out, "we have to go back and ambush them while they trot back to whatever hell they came from. We need to fght and seek vengance on them." "Hush gargamal, we arent in any shape to battle again. We barely made it out of there alive., you wish us to throw that away when we won't be able to make a dent in their forces." The chief said. "We need to regroup and find other villages that can help. Get some rest, we leave at first light, I'll take the first watch."

I was about to fly up a tree when my dad called me over. "Listen, i know you want revenge for what happened to your mother, but you have to be smart about this. If we charge in with what little remains we have left, we'll lose everything." I couldn't help but sob, "Its my fault father, i should have been stronger. If I was stronger then maybe i could have saved her. I could have moved the boulder. I'm a pathetic son." He pulled me in for a hug. "Im sorry that i wasn't there sooner. This is not your fault, those monsters did this to us. We will make them pay, i swear it." In that moment, the anger I had turned to sorrow. I stayed in my fathers hug and cried for what felt like forever.

That's when i woke up from the nightmare. Every night, I relive that horrible day from 5 years ago like clockwork. "Another restless night."


End file.
